markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkiplier
Darkiplier is a name that fans use to describe Markiplier when he is not behaving normally, instead opting for a more creepy personality and actively trying to scare his fan base. There have only been a few instances of such behavior, but each instance has ranged from very subtle and effective to very obvious and amusing. As of late, the fan base has come to acknowledge Darkiplier as a separate being, rather than one of Mark's many alter egos. Darkiplier makes most appearances in fan fictions or fan games. In these circumstances, he is depicted as being Mark's bad to the bone evil twin brother. He is known for his appearance in Who Killed Markiplier? - The Final Chapter. Biography Who Killed Markiplier? It is revealed that Darkiplier is actually a fragmented fusion of Damien, Celine, and a mysterious Entity (held inside Markiplier Manor) mixed together in the body of the Protagonist (from Who Killed Markiplier?). The series started when Mark, out of jealousy for the Colonel's love affair with ex-wife Celine (Damien's sister), planned to frame the Colonel for his “death” by a game of Russian Roulette, tricking him into thinking he wanted to mend their broken friendship and by the end of it would be able to steal the Colonel's body. The reason for this is actually because the Manor itself is somehow connected to another dimension where the laws of physics/nature don't apply: the Upside-Down. In the Upside-Down, there are these "ideas/entities" that are able to whisper into your ear and one of them is connected to the house, making the house itself a character. Due to Mark living in the house longer than anyone, The House is able to whisper ideas to Mark and convinces Mark that these ideas were his own: get revenge on the Colonel. Mark, unaware of the House's influence on him, decides to use the reality-bending to his advantage by killing himself so he could frame the Colonel and by the end of it, escape in the Colonel's body and leave the Colonel trapped without one. However, the House never intended for this and was planning on stealing Mark's body so it could manifest itself and escape out into our world. But a wrench is thrown into this when Celine returns unexpectedly. Mark is confused and worried as to why Celine has returned without reason and fears that her affiliation with the Arcane Arts will allow her to find out the truth about his "death" and could ruin his plan. The House, on the other hand, sees an opportunity with Celine's arrival and convinces Mark to possess Damien’s body as he and Damien were identical in appearance so it could have Celine's body to take over instead of Mark's as originally planned since Celine is far more tapped in with the Arcane Arts and is a far more powerful host than Mark. It shows you a vision of the groundskeeper George outside as the possible "murderer" and as everyone goes outside to investigate him and the Colonel sleeping in his room, Damien and Celine go to her room to find out more about Mark's "death". Mark (and the Entity) take the opportunity to take over their bodies and escape the Manor as they trap the two of them inside Mark's broken body and Mark himself forbids them from using it against them, thus trapping them in the Upside-Down. When you all return inside, you see the Entity (in Celine's body) as George locks the door to keep it away from everyone else. Mark and the Entity both escape in the bodies of Damien and Celine and leave the rest confused. George, Chef, and Butler all decide to leave while they can but the Detective and Colonel stay to figure out what happened to the others. As they all leave, you are left alone until you hear Celine's voice whispering to help. Suddenly, you are in a state between reality and the Upside-Down inside the manor with different quotes from the characters speaking distorted as you pop in and out of different places in the house. You leave the in-between state as you finally find the Detective's office which the Entity kept you away from, but now that it has left you are able to find it. You end up running into the Colonel who sees the Detective's evidence and thinks he's the one who orchestrated this entire thing, including Damien and Celine's "deaths". You follow the angry/sorrowful Colonel who confronts the Detective upstairs. After a heated argument, the former shoots the latter out of rage after he tells the Colonel all his wrongdoings to Mark by stealing Celine and money from him. You attempt to take the gun away but accidentally get shot too and fall over the balcony as the Colonel says it was an accident. You find yourself in the Upside-Down itself when Mark's missing body falls out of the darkness as its eyes turn pitch black and something speaks through it to you: "It's not fair, is it?" The image of Damien (blue light) and Celine (red light) appear from the void. 'They' explain that Mark had tricked them all and had taken everything from them, angering Damien that Mark was now walking around in his stolen body. His outburst is stopped by Celine who says there isn't time to explain, and tells you that Mark took everything from them in his twisted quest of vengeance. 'She' reveals to you that death doesn't mean the same thing in the Upside-Down. 'They' explain that Mark isn't the only person who can use the Upside-Down/House's reality-bending to his advantage and by working together, by allowing 'Damien and Celine' to share your broken body with you, everyone can all make it back. You agree and after 'Damien' reassures you, you wake up on the first floor of the manor where you find the Colonel sitting next to you, having stared at your body in guilt for over 10 hours while holding Damien's cane. His sanity breaks as he sees you, someone who he shot and killed, wake up hours later and believes that everything that happened since the murder was a joke played by Damien. He laughs and goes off to find Damien and Celine, who he believes to be fine as he leaves the former's cane in front of a mirror. You walk up to the cane and pick it up, but as you do something happens. Looking up to the mirror, you see 'Damien' in your place and looking at his cane with a unusually dark demeanor. After a moment he cracks his neck and the mirror shatters with static leaking through along with blue and red light. The figure (now completely Darkiplier) looks into the mirror before turning into fury and marches off. But for some reason, you are stuck looking at the mirror without a reflection... DAMIEN Whilst out chopping wood in the forest, Damien hears a voice that sounds like Darkiplier calling out to him. After falling through a crack in this ice whilst trying to rescue Celine, the world around Damien disappears and is replaced by a green-black void with cracks hanging in the air. Mark appears before Damien and Damien demands to know what he has done to Celine. Speaking with the voice of Darkiplier, Mark says he has done nothing to her, and in fact doubts that he could. He tells Damien "I've come to apologize". Damien, not recognizing him, asks if they know each other; Mark's response is "Of course you know me. Dare I say, you probably know me as well as you know yourself." Damien recognizes him and starts to remember the events of the party. Mark interrupts him and gives him a vague allusion to what happened as images of the events unfolding appear behind him, saying "Mistakes were made. Plans weren't properly executed. The right people started pointing fingers at the wrong people and, uh..." he trails off as there is a flash of light and the sound of a gunshot, "...a good night with some good friends may have taken a wrong turn at some point." He then admits to having made arrangements to "make sure that a certain lady (as he says this, the image of Celine appears) couldn't go around breaking anyone else's heart ever again." He defends his actions by saying he was doing everyone a favor and derides his moral standpoint when he calls him a murderer, comparing Damien to "that idiot detective". Mark then calls the place they are in "a dream, a never-ending story role as the hero", before asking rhetorically "but what is a hero... without a villain?... Oh and you, you're going to make the perfect villain in my story." Damien retorts that Mark is insane and that he can tell his story to his other prisoners, but he won't be any part of it. The two begin arguing, Damien accusing Mark of destroying their lives and Mark asserting that everything they had to begin with was because of his sacrifices. Damien demands that Mark leave him to live his life in peace. Mark laughs at this, saying "Oh my friend, what has she kept from you?". The scenery around them changes to Damien's log cabin, now cold and lifeless. Mark tells Damien that it's time to wake up and that there can be no end for the two of them. He adds that he intends to make "something beautiful" with their shared world before he is interrupted by the sound of banging. It's Celine breaking through the barrier, creating impact marks in space. After a few tries she smashes through into the realm, and Mark greets her cordially as she steps through, but is cut off when her axe flies through the air and embeds itself in his chest. Mark laughs maniacally and evaporates. Celine tells Damien that they need to leave but he refuses to go until she tells her the truth and says to her that he's sick of "being a pawn in other people's games." He begins to ask her if he is dead but she cuts him off by shouting "NO!" Blue glowing cracks appear in the floor. Celine tells Damien "I'm so tired... everything I've done, I've done to protect you... but I was too late, too sloppy. He's undone everything now. But he hasn't won yet!" He tells her she can't keep this up, to which she responds "You have no idea what I'm capable of." He cries out "Let me help you!" Damien tells her he remembers everything. She tells him he doesn't know what's really happening, and he agrees, but tells her that he knows even she can't protect him forever. She replies, "It's not just about protecting you. Everything's different now. The mistakes I've made, the people I've used, the things I've had to do to keep you alive..." He tells her some things can't be fixed and he's made his peace with that, and that he wants the two of them to start to set things right together. As the world around them starts breaking apart and water starts pouring in, Celine tells Damien that if he goes through with it, he will be forever changed by it. Damien acknowledges this and tells Celine he intends to do just what Mark wanted him to and become the villain to his hero, adding that Mark should have chosen his words more carefully. Celine asks him to promise to "make sure that bastard stays dead." as the barrier fails and they are swept away by a torrent of lake water. In the post-credits scene, Damien appears back at the cabin, having apparently gained Darkiplier-like powers. A Heist With Markiplier In one of the possible endings to A Heist With Markiplier, the Protagonist (henceforth referred to as 'you') find yourself separated from Mark and, looking around your surroundings, you see portraits of various characters from Who Killed Markiplier? on the wall, such as Damien, Celine, the Colonel and the Detective, all the while getting cryptic texts on your phone ("Aren't you tired of it?", "Don't you feel like you're running in circles?", "No one seems to question it.", "But I thought you'd see through it.") before Darkiplier appears, saying of Mark "Same snake, different skin. Always spinning his yarns, his webs... his lies." He speculates on whether you are trapped in Mark's games, or whether you've already met a hundred times and he doesn't remember, or whether you simply keep coming back because you "Miss his pretty face", before disparagingly saying the reason doesn't matter and all "people like you" want is answers ("And it's disgusting."), briefly speculating on how "so much trouble" had been taken for the stolen artifact from the museum. He asks you, "Do you really want to know what's inside this box? The truth. Not the lies he's told you." He then tells you that he has hidden codes throughout the heist that, when found and brought together, reveal the truth about the box. He then sends you back to the beginning of the heist. A Date With Markiplier He also appears as an antagonist in the interactive game. Depending on what play is chosen, Darkiplier appears. After talking for a while, he gives the date a choice. The player can choose to continue the date, which will lead to Markiplier attacking Dark. After some wrestling, the player must decide to shoot the man standing to the left or the right. The choice decides if the player chooses the good or the bad ending. Markiplier TV In "Markiplier TV" , what appeared to be Wilford Warfstache`s project, Darkiplier is one of the leaders of Mark`s alter egos at the conference, discussing said project (along with Wilford, according to Mark). He is shown concerned about their main goal (which is to take back control), but respects and appreciates Warfstache, even calling him Will in rather friendly manner. Dark seems to be the most intelligent and pragmatical among other personalities, his opinion was final to convince Warfstache to leave his idea. Don't Play This Game In "Don't Play This Game", Dark is portrayed without eyeliner, unlike "A Date With Markiplier". Markiplier begins to talk with the voice in the game, eventually staring straight into the camera, and switching from "reading" the lines to "acting" them, until the video glitches, and it focuses on the face cam, blocking out the cryptic game entirely. The screen then goes black after he recites the message again, and he speaks directly to the audience. "Do you understand me?" He says. "...Nobody does." and cuts back to Mark. During the outro, the screen turns back to Darkiplier just as Mark says his usual, "Buh-bye!" Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark... In the fan game Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark..., Darkiplier is the main antagonist of the game being responsible for all events that occur in Markiplier's dream. He is seen in Chapter 3 where he confronts him and tells Mark that he is like Yin and Yang, complete opposites (Markiplier: nice and upbeat, and Darkiplier: dark and cruel) but are unable to survive without each other. He is then forced to retreat after he is affected by a cross and then pushes Markiplier into a pool waking him up. Characteristics & Traits "Darkiplier" is often depicted with a light beaming from below him, creepily smiling towards the screen with his head down and his eyes up, to emphasize the fear factor of his appearance. "Darkiplier" started as a much darker version of Markiplier, who often behaved in a scary fashion in order to garner reactions from the audience, especially made effective in videos that are already horrific in nature. As time passed, the fan base considered "Darkiplier" to be a separate being from Mark, making varied appearances in several of Mark's videos, and occasionally interrupting a recording with a foreboding message to the audience. On multiple occasions, "Darkiplier" claims that there is something behind the viewer, and that they would face dire consequences, should they turn around. Often times, Mark (as "Darkiplier") acknowledges that he is acting strange or creepy - for example, in "Pizza Delivery v2.0", Mark looks to the webcam, making a "scary" face, then continues to turn back to the screen and states that he should be looking at the screen, yet continues to look at the webcam and back. Darkiplier appearances are also sometimes accompanied by the phrase "I don't quite feel like myself..." taken from the Raspy Hill video. Notable examples Darkiplier Twitter.png|One of Mark's twitter profile pictures as Darkiplier Trivia *In Error #53, Mark continuously tries to play off the scary aspects of the game as "glitches" while admitting that the game is supposed to be scary, hinting at "Darkiplier's" influence. *In the episode "Mr. Kitty Saves the World", there is a purple face that interrupts the video and says, "Thank you", implying "Darkiplier". Afterward, the video 'resets' and Mark pops up suddenly saying "Help me!", before disappearing. *He briefly appears in Mark's second episode of The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, along with the text "It's me". *In Raspy Hill, near the end of the video, he is shown twitching and his disembodied voice welcomes the fan base to the game. He is also suddenly shown with the face of a Jack-O-Lantern. *There has also been noticeable instances where "Darkiplier" has shown up in Mark's normal Lets Plays as brief flashes (which can be seen in the fan made "Darkiplier" compilations). *In "The Way Too Serious Dance" is shown that Mark can "summon" him at will by dangerous dance. If not done accurately, the summoning will hurt user. *Darkiplier also appears as a character in the fanmade game Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark... *Darkiplier's archenemy is Antisepticeye. *In the fanmade game, With the Addition of Markiplier: Dance With Caution, Darkiplier appears as a female version of Markiplier. *In "Markiplier RETURNS!!" Mark thinks that Darkiplier looks like emo vampire. *Markiplier created a post on his blog acknowledging the "existence" of "Darkiplier": ::RE: Darkiplier ::For the people picking Darkiplier as their favorite character of mine… I don’t know who Darkiplier is. He is not a “character” I play. I don’t even know when you all started calling him by that name. ::You made him real. ::And now he knows who you are. ::Why did you do this... Category:Lore Category:Alter Ego